


Just Great

by distraughtlover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gay Derek Hale, Gay Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: It was an easy fantasy to handle.





	Just Great

They were fucking fast and hard.

Stiles was already eighteen and preparing to head off for college, and Derek, now twenty-two, had promised to make a dream of his come true before leaving, since Stiles had not stopped badgering him about it. Stiles wanted to fuck Derek in his childhood bedroom, some teenage guy fantasy of his, and something they had not done before. Derek didn’t exactly mind. And since the sheriff had to go into the station unexpectedly on a Sunday afternoon, Stiles and Derek decided now was the best time. 

Inside Stiles’ bedroom, the young man himself was at the mercy of Derek’s incomparable, manful bouncing. Derek had already relented before that the idea of letting Stiles fuck him in his bedroom was hot. Before, when they had walked in, Derek had noticed and remembered that the entry way of Stiles’ bedroom also faced the front of the bed itself.

Earlier from a stereo Stiles had turned up a playlist of music to a rocking volume, blocking out any other noise, keeping their own beautiful action to just themselves inside their own world. Their heavy grunts and shocked groans of pleasure threatened to overwhelm the music itself. 

“Hell yeah, baby, keep fucking that cock,” Stiles said stretching out his words slightly.

Exhaling in lust, Derek slammed his big firm butt cheeks up and down, almost losing it from the constant sensation of Stiles’ length sliding back and forth in his hole. 

“God, Stiles, I fuckin’ love sitting on your dick,” Derek said groaning deeply. 

Stiles lay flat on the foot of his bed, staring at Derek’s back, a sturdy plane of powerful muscle. Derek had his eyes closed, a joyous grin across his face as he repeatedly impaled himself on Stiles’ staff. The front of his body faced the closed door. Stiles could not keep a smile off his face as his handsome, thoroughly muscular boyfriend rode up a sexual storm in his manly unclad illustriousness. Without any sort of pause, Derek continually rose his body high and low, smashing his globular ass down on Stiles’ groin, eyes still shut as he hungrily enjoyed his boyfriend’s stiff penis. 

But because of the loud music, Derek’s closed eyes, and his broad back that blocked Stiles’ view, neither of them heard the knock, the voice, or saw the door open. 

Everything happened at an unbelievable speed, the kind that is out of anyone’s control. 

A second later, Derek opened his eyes and horror filled up his entire body.

The sheriff stood frozen in shock as Derek bounced naked on Stiles’ lap.

“SHIT!” Derek yelled with his eyes split wide, mortified to his core. 

He stood up hastily and turned around in the same spot, protecting Stiles and looking for something to cover himself, forgetting that his ass was now on full display for the sheriff, who then hurriedly closed the door in extreme utter embarrassment. Stiles got up from the bed and then him and Derek blundered around the room in their embarrassed nudity as they quickly dressed. 

They didn’t come downstairs for over an hour until there was no choice but to face the sheriff and all their humiliation. And while they were both humiliatingly horrified, Derek felt worse since the sheriff saw the most of him. Well, all of him. He didn’t know how he was going to face the sheriff. 

The two of them walked downstairs and found the sheriff sitting at the dining table. He stood up.

“Dad, I’m—” Stiles said before he was stopped. 

“I am so sorry, you guys. I came home because I forgot something and I should have been able to tell…what was going on in your room. I know you guys are responsible when it comes to…that, so I’m really sorry,” the sheriff said. 

“Sir, we’re extremely sorry as well. We should have had more respect and that is our fault,” Derek said.

So far it had not been too bad. 

“Look guys, we’re all adults, and none of us has to let this be a big deal,” the sheriff said.

Derek nodded his head and said, “I completely agree, sir.”

Somehow, they all managed to handle it well like real adults and soon enough this would be forgotten. 

Hopefully.


End file.
